


Love in the dark

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blame Adele, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, M/M, at 4:30 am, i wrote this in less than an hour, take it i dont want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: Keith comes to terms about falling out of love.





	Love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i word puked out at like 4:30 am on my phone and its sad and it might not make sense but theyre my feelings and theyre inspired by an Adele song with the same title. So... Here

That's why I can't love you in the dark, it feels like we're oceans apart. There is so much space between us, maybe we're already defeated.

* * *

* * *

 

For as long as Keith could remember, there has never been a time he did not love Takashi Shirogane, the man has changed his life and without him, Keith would have never been where he is now. Everyone knew that Keith was madly in love with Shiro, and Keith knew it too; he was Shiro's best friend, his confidant, his right hand man, Keith, his ever devoted friend, loyal to a fault-- would travel galaxies, to the ends of the world, would defend him from all evil, would always place him up a pedestal. Keith who always thought he'd be with Shiro until he took his dying breath.

 

So it came as a big surprise when after a year of dating the same Takashi Shirogane-- that Keith suddenly broke up with him. 

 

No one would ever expect that, not even Keith himself, who up til the end  of their break up, was still in denial that he could have fallen out of love with the man he has chased over for years. Shiro was no better, he has never been so confused and hurt than that time but he never got an answer out of the raven-haired man as he ran away from the white-haired Admiral.

 

A few days later and Keith was still alone with his thoughts, he didn't even know when it had happened, it wasn't as if that one day while curled up into Shiro's side, he woke up with the thought, 'mm, maybe this isn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,'. It wasn't that, it felt like-- baby steps. 

 

Suddenly, Keith didn't --- couldn't see a future with Shiro, couldn't imagine waking up to him every single day, Keith had thought himself crazy or possessed, because how on Earth was he supposed to believe that he suddenly did not love him anymore. It didn't make any sense. 

 

Maybe Keith had loved him too much, people always say that too much of anything is bad for you and that everything must be taken in moderation, could it be the same for love? Could Keith's love had burned too much into nothingness? It's not as if Keith suddenly felt nothing for the man, he still loved him, that was sure. 

 

Gradually, the days turned colder and colder for them, what were nights filled with passion and days filled with warmth became hours of ignoring Shiro and looking for ways to busy himself. 

 

Keith felt like a monster, but what was he to do, would it have been better to lie to Shiro's face and continue being with him while his heart screamed for release? Keith still doesn't understand it either, it's not as if he's fallen in love with someone else.

 

He sets sail for the stars the day after he moves out of their shared home,-- after he moves out of his arms, he wondered if he would feel pain from this situation, yet he only felt free. 

 

He frowns and his heart hurt, knowing he had caused pain to the man he never thought he'd hurt, and he doesn't expect forgiveness. 

 

How does one cope with the moment where the man you thought you'd love for eternity, doesn't become that man. 

* * *

* * *

 

Cause everything changed me. And I don't think you can save me.


End file.
